1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a machine for grinding the rail of a track extending in a longitudinal direction, which comprises a machine frame having guide wheels running on the rail of the track, a follower frame pivotally connected with the machine frame for pivoting about an axis extending in the longitudinal direction, the follower frame having sensing rollers running on the rail, a rail grinding device mounted on the follower frame for adjustment relative to the rail, a drive motor for driving the rail grinding device relative to the rail, and a transmission connecting the drive motor to the rail grinding device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
EP 0 743 395 B1 describes a machine of the above-indicated type. Power is transmitted from the drive motor to the rail grinding device by a miter gear mounted on the follower frame and connected to the drive motor by a flexible shaft. A pulley-and-belt drive transmits the power from the miter gear to the rail grinding device. During grinding of the rail head contour, the follower frame with the transmission must be pivoted about 180xc2x0 from one side of the rail to the other. To enable this pivoting motion to be effected as unhindered as possible, the shaft must have a relatively small diameter to assure flexibility. However, this shaft is subjected to strong forces during the grinding operation.
EP 1 178 154 A1 discloses a rail grinding machine wherein the drive motor is mounted on a carrier linked to the machine frame as wellxe2x80x94by an intermediate memberxe2x80x94to the follower frame for pivoting about an axis extending parallel to the rails. The intermediate member also serves as a housing for the drive belt. The rotation of the follower frame about the axis results in the vertical adjustment of the carrier along a circular path, the ends of the bow-shaped carrier being connected to the follower frame, and causes a sideways tilting of the drive motor from the horizontal.
Finally, it is known from DE 42 20 456 C1, for example, to mount the drive motor together with the rail grinding tool on an auxiliary frame which is mounted on the follower frame on guide rods for adjustment vertically to the rails.
It is the primary object of this invention to provide a rail grinding machine of the first-described type, which enables a simple and dependable power transmission from the drive motor to the grinding device during all phases of the grinding operation.
In such a machine, this and other objects are accomplished with a drive motor which is vertically adjustably mounted on a vertical guide connected to the machine frame.
This structure provides the advantageous possibility to connect the drive motor pivotally with the follower frame so that the drive motor will be vertically adjusted in a simultaneous motion compensating for the pivoting motion of the follower frame about an axis extending parallel to the rails of the track. At the same time, this dependably assures that the drive motor remains in an unchanged vertical position during all operating phases, which is of particular importance with the use of internal combustion engines.